pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Galaxy Adventure
The game starts when Olimar comes back from the Pikmin Planet. He doesn't know that evil creatures called the Nimkip stowed away on his ship, The Ship. (The Ship claims he never detected anything; but Olimar says the sensors on The Ship were busted) In the middle of the night that night, the Nimkip snuck into his house...and the leader sucked all of Olimar's memories of Pikmin out of his brain! The leader grew enormous and left to hide out in his fortress. The goal of the game is to recover Olimar's memory (done so by defeating bosses) and collecting treasures. Gameplay After the first day, the Central Galaxy appears. This is where the captains can return after each day. This game adds a little bit of Mario Galaxy into it, seeing that Olimar can go to different planets. If you lose all Pikmin of 1 color, the day will end and you will lift off. After completing level 1, you can go back to planets that you've already completed and play there.(The exception is the blob planet, it is destroyed after you complete it and you cannot explore there again until you beat the game.) A new added thing is that the Onion can be set and picked up anywhere you want. BUT there is only one onion, so it's a bit more complicated than taking out Pikmin in pikmin 1 & 2. These are all the playable worlds (not including the Pikmin Planet): *Piktopia *Desert Planet *Junky Junk Planet *Blob Planet *Tech Planet *Ice Planet *Fire Planet *Light Planet *Darkness Planet *Black Hole/Nimkip's Fortress New captains Don't worry, Olimar, Louie, and the Prez are still around, but there are some new captains (and captainettes) that we are introducing to Pikmin Galaxy Adventure. *Andromeda:Her whistle sounds like a kettle steaming. Her beacon is pink. *Sagittarius:He can fit into small spaces that Olimar can't get in. His beacon is yellow. His whistle sounds like a toy truck's. *Libra:She, like Sagittarius, can fit into small spaces. Her beacon is pink. Her whistle is high pitched. *Bulbie: Yes, it's Olimar's dog. He floats around in a tiny ufo, like the one that carried away the Dolphin at the beginning of pikmin 2, except its smaller. Bulbie's whistle is actually a bark. *Nelson: He has a jet pack, and he can fly over gaps and stuff. His beacon is green. His whistle sounds like a Ufo. *Antean: A four legged antenna beetle with arms. It is the only captain that can jump (until you unlock the Coiled Jumper). *Golden Bulborb: He can launch pikmin easily and he can talk to enemies on the pikmin planet. He also bites instead of punching. *AACB: An Armored Antenna Cannon Beetle that has arms. Instead of punching, he will shoot rocks, making him the captain with the strongest punch. *Capricorn (Nelson's butler)-He has the second strongest punch. *Spido-A strange creature that joined Olimar and co. to get revenge on bulborbs that killed its family. *Whitey-The only talking pikmin. He is a leader of pikmin. Only two captains can be out at once. You can switch them out by going in front of the Ship. All of the captains listed above are obtained sometime after completing day two. (besides Olimar, Louie and the Prez. The Prez is obtained after day 1.) Partners Some enemies will help Olimar and the pikmin, (such as a wollywog and a bulborb) and they have their own special abilities. *Bulborb=After Lvl. 1, a baby bulborb will help you. You can ride on him and go really fast. *Wollywog=After Day 2, a wollywog will help you. You can ride on him to jump up to high places. Enemies *Deranged Bloyster Trivia/Beta Elements *Originally, there was going to be no 15-minute-time-limit for the days, but it was realized that the player would not be able to stop playing. *Originally, Olimar's son, daughter and wife were going to be called Olimar's Daughter, Olimar's Son and Olimar's Wife, but this would just add to confusion. *Enemin and Itemin were created especially for this game. *Originally, only Olimar, Louie, and the President were playable. Games Modes *Story mode=Duh. *4-P battle=Like two player, only with 4 players. *Challenge Mode 1= Like Pikmin 1's challenge mode. *Challenge mode 2=Like Pikmin 2's challenge mode, only with out the time limit. (I HATE TIME LIMITS!!!) *Challenge mode 3= Like pikmin 1 & 2's challenge modes combined (grow as many pikmin as possible, and get as many treasures as you can in a day) *Options=Duh. *Minigames=Games that you can play with a friend or by yourself if you don't feel like playing story mode. *Cave Maker=After you find a certain treasure, you can build your own caves. *Bonuses= You can watch cutscenes, see bloopers and deleted cutscenes, do a sound check to listen to music from the main game, and more. Easter Eggs, Glitches and Cheats Glitches Pikmin carries live sheargrub If you jump into a hole right as a sheargrub starts squishing one of your pikmin, then the "going to next sublevel cutscene" will start, and during the cutscene, the pikmin being squished will go in the hole with the sheargrub still attached! Also, as you are on the next sublevel the pikmin will carry the sheargrub as if it was dead, but the sheargrub will continue to move around while the pikmin is carrying it! Invincible Pikmin Find a Armored Antenna Cannon Beetle and have one pikmin be idle right in front of it. Then get it to shoot a rock at the idle pikmin. The idle pikmin will survive no matter how many times you do this. Easter eggs Play as enemy By pressing various buttons on the title screen (except for A and START) you will become one of the following enemies: *Bulborb *Flint Beetle *Beady Long Legs *Armored Cannon Beetle *Bulbmin *Puffstool Bulborb Dreams If you are close enough to a bulborb so that you can see it but so that it doesn't wake up, sometimes a dream bubble will appear over the bulborb's head. In the dream bubble, a bulorb is eating a pikmin. Onion Fireworks The same as in pikmin 1, but you have to have unlocked the Napsack. Sleepy Long Legs If you leave the arena while battling a Beady Long Legs, it will look around and then it will fall asleep.It wakes up the instant you set foot into the arena again. Galaxy Adventure Trivia *Hocotate Freight's Shipyards are actually now accesible in the main game. There is not really anything to do there except buy items & sprays, though.